Giving In To Temptation
by xxmiss-nyxiexx
Summary: Castiel wonders what humanity feels like. Anna wants to show him. Will he give in to temptation? One-shot Castiel/Anna


"Why can't we just kill him?" Uriel hisses through his teeth.

"You know our orders Uriel. Or are you prepared to defy our father, brother?" Castiel replies bluntly.

Uriel's eyes narrow and he huffs impatiently.

"How long must we wait?"

"Patience, Uriel"

Castiel was always patient, he never complained, he never questioned orders. Although Castiel had doubt he never questioned orders. He had seen what happened to Anna and he was afraid that this would happen to him. Although he did wonder what it felt like to be human. He had spoken with Anna privately before she got her grace back, he had so many questions for her and he knew that if she ever did get her grace from Uriel than she would be punished and it would be forbidden to speak with her, that was what happened to Lucifer at the beginning but after he had defied even more his father, their father, sent him to hell in an atempt to repent for his sins but that never happened.

**

"What is it like? To be human?" he had asked her, wonder filling his eyes.

"It's the best thing in the world Cas. I don't regret falling." she lowered her eyes at the last part, fearing Castiel's reaction.

"But to fall, to defy orders, to make him angry. How could you?" he was not angry, simply curious.

She touched his cheek gently looking deeply into his sapphire blue eyes.

"You are a lot like Dean you know. You doubt your father and his orders but you follow them blindly anyway. You will soon learn, my brother."

"Learn what?"

"Dean hasn't learned either. He still believes in his father, even after he is dead. But you will both soon learn. Very soon"

"Help me understand Anna" she stepped closer to him.

A ripple of fear passed through Castiel. If she possessed the boldness to fall only God could know what was going through her mind.

That was one thing he did have faith in. That God knew everything. That God watched over all of Earth, over all his creation.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to show you one of the advantages of being human"

Castiel's yes widened with fear but at the same time curiosity filled him, clouding over his better judgment. She cupped his face in her delicate hands, her skin soft as silk, cool against his face.

It was a nice feeling. Foreign to Castiel, but nice.

She brought her face close to his, he could feel her warm breath against his cheek.

"Castiel" she breathed, lust dripping from her voice.

"Anna?" He still hadn't fully comprehended what was going on.

She brought her lips to his and that was when he understood. Understood what she meant by advantage.

What frightened him even more was that he wanted it. He wanted it bad.

Her lips came crashing down onto his and he gave in to that one temptation. She kissed him with every ounce of strength that she had. He could feel it. He couldn't let it go any further than this though. To go any further would be the deadliest of sins. But the way her hands trailed down his back, hooking onto the edge of his pants, resting against his groin, it made him wonder why something so marvelous would be a sin.

No, he wouldn't give in like Anna did, he wouldn't. She started unbuttoning his pants. Unzipping it. Pulling them down.

Castiel didn't stop her.

She moved towards his shirt. She fingered the buttons delicately before slipping her hands beneath it. Running her hands over his chest, his abs, stopping an inch away from his groin.

She kissed his collarbone and that was when the adrenaline shot through him and he kissed her back. Kissed her back with intensity that pleased her immensely.

He groped under her shirt and she started to unbutton hers.

No he wouldn't give in.

But her skin beneath his hands, he wanted her badly. Oh god she wasn't wearing a bra. Why did she have to torture him?

She finally got his shirt off. And he stood there, wearing nothing but his boxers and trench coat, resisting temptation that he knew he would give in to eventually. She kissed the hollow of his throat, his chest, and finally his groin.

That was when he finally gave in. Gave in just like she wanted.

Castiel gave in. 


End file.
